


Going Home

by Onlyplatonicirl



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Post-Game Story, dead boris, just thought id put it out here anyways, old fic, worte this in the seventh grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl
Summary: Sara Trim stepped out of her car. This was it. Sillyvision Animation Studios. The disappearance of her old co-worker Henry couldn't be a coincidence. She wondered what secrets her ex-husband, the founder of this place, left behind.It was a bigger surprise than she had bargained for[Note: I wrote this story before chapter 2 came out, so it's pretty old, but I thought I should put it out anyways. This is before anyone knew of any of the characters besides Boris and Bendy, and where I had taken the widely accepted headcanon of Bendy being vengeful for Boris' death. But, you know, that's not actually what's going on anymore ;)]





	1. Memories

Sara Trim stopped her car and stared out the window. An old wooden construct, maybe about a little over 8ft tall at it’s highest point, sat in the grass, falling apart after 31 years of abandonment.

She remembered many things about the old place. Both the good, and the bad. She could remember the fun times. She could remember when she and her ex-husband funded and helped build it from scratch, sweating and pulling up boards to create rickety wooden frames. She could remember him working for hours at his desk, drawing little cartoons with funny eyes. Most of all though, she could remember his greatest invention. The Ink Machine.

She stepped out of the car and shut the door. In one hand, she carried her skirt to avoid ruining it with mud, but there was nothing to be done about her shoes. She grimaced as her high-heels became gradient with brown slush. The stone pathway that led to the building had been buried in grass dirt, and mud, making it hard to even see it. She didn’t mind the muck that much; she had something more important on her mind.

 _Sillyvision Animation Studios_ the old faded sign read. She took a breath in as she stepped onto the landing. It creaked under her step and nearly snapped. She glanced around in anxiety. Besides a couple of rinky-dink buildings in the distance, it was just her. The town had never been that large, not even allowing to have a nation-recognized name. It was more a settlement than anything. Why her old husband had chosen to build it so far away from civilization, she hadn’t known until it was too late.

Black liquid splotched the porch and she didn’t even have to look at it twice to know that it was ink. She was all too familiar with the substance, especially after spending so much time in the studio. With the artists, the machine, and…

She cracked the door open, and the smell of ink flooded her nose, feeling like it had a higher ratio than the oxygen in the room. Closing the EXIT door behind her she walk into the living room. The place had changed. She last remembered it as a place of joy and family, but now it resembled something from a nightmare. Chairs were overturned and the furniture was a mess. Ink dripped from the ceiling, puddling all over the floor. Eerie noises emanated from random place in the house, making it feel the the place was alive.

Sara ran her hand over the old wooden table, noticing a small novel tucked beneath one of the chair legs. She bent down and picked the book up, dusting off the cover. The Illusion of Living the book was titled. Sara gave a wary smile. Joey had loved writing this book, remembering the many occasions where she would find him in his room, furiously scribbling away. Alas she couldn’t hold a smile long when she thought of him. He was, after all, a maniac and a man who played with forces he shouldn’t be playing with.

Where he was now, she had no idea. She had left on the fateful day after learning his true intentions. He had lied to them all.

~*~*~*~

_“Joey!”_

_Sara wandered around the house, looking for her husband. He had disappeared before, and she had merely brushed it off as a trip to town, but lately she felt as if something else was going on. Something that he was hiding. He’d vanish for hours at a time without any clue to where he had gone. He had taken Boris with him this time. Said he needed to have a word with him. They’d been gone for over 3 hours now, and Sara began to grow nervous._

_“Joey, where are you? It’s ten o’clock at night. We got to get to bed. Are you done with Boris?”_

Thump

 _Sara turned at the sound. Down the hallway, she could hear noises, muffled voices and the clanging of metal. She followed the noise and strained her hearing. A distressed cry came from down the hall; odd, as there was nothing there but a blank wall. Her heart began to beat quickly when she recognized the voice._  


_“No. Stop! Why are you doing this?!? Stop!”_  


_She began to walk towards the end of the hall, towards the dead end discovering the wall was slightly ajar. Light streamed from the sliver of an opening. More screams from Boris. Joey spoke._  


_“Stop screaming, demon! You’re mine, you hear me? MINE!”_  


_“B-but we’re not demons. We’re entertainers. We make people happy… Isn’t that why you made us?”_  


_Sara held her breath and edged closer, heart in her throat._  


_Joey laughed a cruel laugh. “Consider this then. How do you think I made you? Creatures like you don’t just spring from puddles of ink, now do they? No, it was dark magistry that brought you here, you incompetent fool! You came here to serve Him. And me! But you couldn’t do that, could you? Sara made you soft, and that has displeased me. I’ll just have to take what I want from you myself."_  


_A sickly slicing sound. A scream. Sara couldn’t take it anymore. She ran towards the wall. Giving it a shove, it swung on its hinges, creating a massive ark. Sara screamed at what she saw. Boris had his limbs clamped to a large metal table standing vertically. X’s cartoonishly marked out his eyes. His stomach had been split open, black ink pooling out of the gash. He wasn’t moving. Joey stood to the side with a silver blade in his hand, the end thick with ink, dripping steadily off the knife. He stared at his wife in surprise. He hadn’t expected her to be here. He had never told her about the room._  


_With trembling lips and eyes overflowing with tears, she looked between Boris and Joey. She spoke three broken words, choked over with sobs._  


_“Who are you?”_

~*~*~*~ 

A noise snapped Sara back to the present and away from all the painful memories.  


She jerked her head away from the book and stared down the darkened hall. Nothing happened. The wooden wall moaned in the wind.  


Putting the book down, she began to wander around the old place. The animation studio had doubled as a living space during her time with Joey, Sara having spent many nights staring up at the ceiling, listening to the rumble of the pipes from the Machine. The halls were dark. The gentle clopping of Sara’s shoes followed her down the hall. She tugged on the knob of the door to her right. It was locked. She frowned. Their weren’t locks on any of the doors when she was here. Turning, she continued to walk, ending up in another open space, an empty room. She stopped in her tracks, seeing something that sent shivers down her spine.  


Scrawled onto the wall with black ink were the words _Dreams come True…_ That was the studio's motto; it’s what they wrote on every cartoon they made. She had only one guess to who wrote it and she felt a little hope. He could still be here.  


She started down the tortuous halls again, feeling glad that she knew the house so well. Even after about 30 years, memories as impactful as the ones she made here would not fade. Coming to a fork in the hall, she stopped and held her breath. To the right, another hall. To the left though… that horrid place where Boris was mangled. She didn’t know what had become of it; if Boris was gone, or still standing she didn’t know or what to, but her curiosity got the best of her.  


She turned her head and gave a small shriek, stumbling over her own legs and falling onto the ink soaked ground. She gasped and stared ahead, dread coursing through veins.  
The wall that had previously masked the room was gone, ripped right off its hinges. Boris’s dead cut-up body sat in the middle of the room still chained on the metal, on display for anyone to see. His dried, inky blood was splattered in a circle around him. He hadn’t moved since the last time she had seen him. Nothing had.  


She began to cry. Her fear had gone, and only sadness remained. She remembered Boris before this whole mess came into play. He had been so kind and protective, and then that bastard had sliced him down the middle, taking his life.

~*~*~*~ 

_“I’m sorry, Miss. I just can’t get the notes right.”_  


_“Keep trying Boris. You’ll get it. You just need to practice. I’ll give you the notes again. Go, C, C, G, G, A, A, G.” Sara hummed notes as she said them. “Now you try.”_  


_The large black and white wolf nodded, before puffing once again into his flute. Joey Drew leaned against the wall, the bottom of one of his feet against the wooden framework, arms crossed as his cigarette blazed. Shaky notes emitted from the flute, allowing a slow and hesitant “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” to fill the room. Boris put the flute down and grinned, his couple of teeth showing and animated eyes growing bigger._  


_“I did it! I did it, Miss!” He played it again, occasionally slipping up but immediately correcting himself. He gasped and leaped to his feet. “I need to show Bendy! Where is he?”_

~*~*~*~ 

Sara pushed herself to her feet, dusting off any remaining gunk that had stuck to her dress. The ink, however, couldn’t be removed. She sighed. She really should have worn a pair of breeches upon coming here.  


_Tap tap tap tap tap…_  


Sara wheeled around. Small little footsteps echoed around the hall, receding into the dark hallways beyond. She was not alone. Picking up her skirts, she followed the noise, internally grateful an unknown source had drawn her away from the horrors of Boris’s corpse.  


“Hello?” she called out. “Is anyone here?” The footsteps moved faster. Whoever it was, they were really moving now. She began to run. Turning and dodging littered objects, she pursued the noise like her life depended on it.  


Before she knew it, even forgetting the way she ran, she was standing right in front of a large wooden archway, decaying wood boarding up the door. _The Ink Machine,_ the large letters painted over the entryway said. Through the gaps in the wooden boards, she could see the terrible invention, sitting motionless, inactive for who knows how long. It had once been used to bring the creatures they had designed to life, but in the end, it only brought everyone heartache and sorrow. She peeped through the boards, forgetting her focus of chasing the mysterious entity and letting the still vivid but old memories take her over again.

~*~*~*~

 _The Machine rumbled and groaned before it spat out a large glob of ink onto the floor. Silence reigned._  


_“Is that it?” Sara whispered to her husband, unaware of what was to happen next._  


_He gave a sly smile. “Just wait…”_  


_A hand shot up out of the ink puddle, black and dripping with the stuff. It took Sara by surprise, causing her to jump and clutch her husband's arm. He was smiling all the while._  


_The hand was followed by another, both bending down and finding purchase on the wood. The arms began to haul whatever they were attached to out of the puddle, as if climbing out of a steep hole. A figure emerged, completely dripping with the black substance as it scrambled pull it’s whole body of the ground. Once both legs became free, it began to slowly rise to a standing position, where Sarah got a good look at it. It was maybe three or four feet tall with long skinny arms and a small pointed tail that whipped back and forth. It had a hunched back, inky fingers curled like claws. She could make out a small circular portion cut from the top of his, giving him the appearance of having little horns on his head. The actual face was masked by a tsunami of ink, dripping and clinging to every surface. Only a wide, plastered grin on the monster’s face was visible._  


_Just as she was about to scream and call quits, the creature shook violently, like a wet dog drying itself. Black splatters were now equally dotted on every surface including Joey and Sara’s clothes. Both blinked back the sudden shower of ink and looked back to the creature. There, standing patiently, puddle now gone from under him, was Bendy, the little devil they and all the other workers had designed, before them in live action. He blinked and cocked his head slightly to the side, staring at the couple curiously, looking at every aspect of them and then of the room, turning in place. He seemed fascinated by everything around him. His movements, Sara noticed, were very animated, eyes completely disappearing from his head and becoming little slivers when he blinked. Even the way he moved his mouth was animated, and when he had begun to talk, his mouth would cycle between a full mouth of teeth to none at all, like most cartoon characters._  


_He turned back to the couple and looked at them. “Who are you? Who am I?”_  


_His voice was oddly adorable, high-pitched and childlike, making Sara’s heart swell in adoration. She turned to Joey. He nodded his head towards the cute little ink monster and smiled, encouraging her to talk to him. She nodded back and advanced._  


_“Hi!” She said, “My name is Sara, and this is my husband, Joey.” Sara gestured back at her husband. Joey made a small indication of his presence with a wave of his hand when he heard his name, shifting the cigar in his mouth to the other side. Bendy nodded and blinked, “Sara...Joey…” he repeated in awe._  


_Sara cleared her throat. “Do you know who you are?”_  


_Bendy shook his head. Sara went into the hallway and tore down a poster, an ad for one of the shows they previewed in the theater titled Bendy in The Musical Mix-up. She brought it back to the waiting creature, who had been staring intently and his feet, moving them up, then down, then back up again. She presented the poster to him, which he grabbed hold of with his gloved hands. She pointed to the dancing demon on the poster, curtsying on a stage, grinning_  


_“That’s you.” she said to him. “You’re Bendy, the dancing demon.”_  


_He stared at the poster for a while in fascination then looked up to Sara. “I’m…Bendy? That’s my name?”_  


_“Yup.” said Sara, beginning to quickly warm up to the small little creature. “You make kids everywhere smile and laugh. You’re a star! You have a show called Bendy and Friends at the theater, and everyone goes to see you. My husband Joey built this machine and together, we brought you to life, and here you are.”_  


_He stared at the poster a little while longer, appearing to process the information he just heard. Then putting the poster down he patted his hands to his head and examined himself, as if he needed to clarify that he really was Bendy. He then stopped and smiled._  


_“Yes!” he said confidently, putting his hands on his hips “I am Bendy! I am Bendy!”_  


_He hopped around for a while, smiling and shouting at the prospect of existing. Sara glanced back at her husband, the little demon having put a perma-grin on her face. Joey wasn’t smiling. In fact, he didn’t look happy at all. When he caught her looking at him he shook his head and strained a pleased face. Something about that wasn't right. She gave him a quick glare that said “Let's talk about this later” then turned her attention back to the giddy monster._  


_Not before he went barreling into her stomach._  


_She let out a small “oof” when Bendy rammed her, and at first she thought she was being attacked, but both of his arms were wrapped around her waist and squeezing. He was hugging her. He smiled and rubbed his face on her shirt, having warmed up very easily to her. Sara stood stock still unsure what to do but gently pat him on the back. His little tail was wrapped around one of her legs as well, telling her that this was a sign of true compassion._  


_Still embracing her, Bendy looked up and smiled. “Thanks bringing me here, Mom!”_  


_Sara froze, brain stuttering to halt halt has his words her like a wrecking ball. “M-mom…?”_  


_“You are very nice, and you helped make me, so you must be my mom.” He said, finally letting go of her but still grinning. He pointed to the skeptical Joey leaning against the wall. “And that must be my dad.”_  


_Sara’s spluttered for a bit then bent down to pat the little guy on the head. “Yes.” she said finally, brain not comprehending the words coming out of her mouth. “I am your mom.”_  


_“Yay!” Bendy shrieked before grabbing her around her middle and squeezing, then dashing into the other room._  


_The world around her was drowned out by her thoughts, billions and billions of questions swarming around in her head, while the memory of the little toon, still fresh in her mind, played over and over again, making it feel as if it had happened more than once. Mom? She had never been a mom. Hell, she didn’t even know she had a child until 2 minutes ago. Is this all a dream? Cartoons don’t just come to life and hug people. She was so confused..._  


_“Cutie, eh?”_  


_Joey derailed Sara’s train of thought as she turned around to face her husband. He was smiling._  


_“You want to tell the Employees about Bendy when they get back on Monday, or get started on Boris?”_  


_“You’re making Boris too?!?”_  


_Joey chuckled. “Yep. C’mon we need to find out where that little rascal went. Probably went to check out the place. Oh, and one more thing,” he added. “Bottom floor’s off limits now.”_  


_“Why?”_  


_“Uh...roach - no, termite infestation. Just, trust me. It’s real nasty down there. We’ll - uh - get all fix up soon, kay? We’ll just record the voices and screen the films up here.”_  


_Sara nodded._  


_He began to walk away when Sara grabbed his arm. “One more thing. How did you create all...this? Bendy? Creating a sentient life form out of pure ink, our cartoon character that’s nothing but pencil scribbles and drawings, I mean, It’s like magic! He even knows perfect English, too!”_  


_Joey hesitated, searching for the right words. Glancing at her, his lips then parted into a wry smile. “Let’s just say I got some help from another source.”_  


_He shook her arm off the went to find Bendy, leaving Sara to ponder this question over on her own. A clang came from the other room as she heard a small little high-pitched voice voice shriek, “WOAH! WHAT’S THIS BIG WHITE WATER BOWL DO?”_  


_“That’s called a toilet, Bendy. No, you don’t eat it. Please put the plunger back. SARA! HELP ME!”_  


_Sara laughed and ran to the bathroom, teaching the little toon that plungers did not make very nice hats._

~*~*~*~

As the memories faded, Sara looked down to see that she had been gripping the wooden planks boarding up the Ink Machine with tremendous force, her pedicured nails chipped in some places, and small crevices dotted the wood in a wide circular pattern where she had dug her nail into the soggy board. A small smile, she realized, had been subconsciously present as she thought back to those happy carefree days. She turned around, ready continue her hunt, when she realized that at the end of the hall, a figure stood. At first, she thought it might have been one of those life sized cardboard cutouts that had been placed all over the studio, but no. Staring at her, with a blank face, stood a small little 3-foot ink demon.  


Bendy.  


He had hardly changed at all. While Sara, now well into her fifties, had aged dramatically in the last 30 years, Bendy had not. He was the same height, same size, same cute little eyes with pie-cuts in them. His little pointy devil tail, which Sara remembered to be constantly wagging, sat limp, curled around his side. Although he physically underwent no change, Sara could see something inside of him that only 30 years of abandonment, rage, fear and torture could have given him. He looked broken. That curious spark he usually carried in his eyes was gone, replaced by a stony face and an emotionless gaze, glazing over the sadness he carried. His gloved hands were curled into little fists, and he showed no signs of movement. The two stared at each other for a while, Sara frozen where she stood, Bendy rooted to the ground. The silence was deafening.  


Then, washing over him like a wave, the solid, angry stance he held washed away, fists unclenching, body relaxing as Bendy gave up his threatening pose. He looked at Sara as a beggar might have looked at a mountain of riches. She could hear his breathing grow louder from across the room as eyes began to shine as if they were freshly painted, with small inky droplets leaking off the ends. He was being rescued from whatever Hell had held him captive for the last three decades.  


“S-S-Sara-a?”  


He began to heave as struggled to hold back his tears. Sara herself put both hands over her mouth as she began to cry out loud. She managed a nod to him.  


“SARA!”  


Bendy ran down the hall as fast as his tiny legs could take him, feeling like every second he wasn’t in Sara’s arms, the world might collapse. Sara took a couple of hurried steps towards him the dropped to one knee, letting gravity drop do the work  


The two embraced, Bendy flat out wailing knowing that after all this time, she came back. Sara held him in her arms, and without words could already tell the pain he had gone through. Tears ran down Bendy’s face like a faucet, soaking Sara’s white blouse with ink. But how could she care? As Bendy cried on her shoulder for what seemed like an hour, Sara stroked the back of his head and would shush him gently, telling him without words that everything was going to be okay.


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Bendy have a small heart to heart - and finally let go of their past together.

Bendy wiped his face with his arm, smearing his black tears away as he smiled at Sara, looking at her as if he was not sure whether to start crying again or laughing. He looked up at her, grinning ear to ear, black, glossy dots appearing in the corner of his eyes again.

“You came back.” He said slowly.

“Yes. The sudden disappearance of Henry Hillsbery was all too suspicious. I knew something had to be going on.”

Bendy stopped smiling and took his hands away from her, then looking down at his shiny black shoes, purposefully avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “Please don’t be mad.” Sara got back on her feet and looked at him, puzzled. “For what?”

“Killing Henry.”

Sara swayed where she stood. “Wh-what? You didn’t- Joey-”

“No.” said Bendy. “Joey isn’t here anymore. Henry isn’t either. I-I made them both go away forever.”

Sara stared directly at the wall ahead of her, her mind firing blanks. She had come to the run down place in search of Henry, her old colleague and the main artist for the cartoon. A year ago he had gone missing, last known sighting being him telling his wife that he got a letter from his old boss who was wanting to have a talk with him. It was then Sara knew she had to come back to the old place. The night Boris had died Sara had run from the building, getting in her car, driving away, and never going back ever again. She had remarried, but her new husband had died 10 years ago via car crash. She and her two daughters, Sybella and Shauna, were all that was left. She had been able to put Sillyvision animation studios out of her mind for the longest amount of time, until an article of a missing person caught her eye in the paper. Sara had assumed that Joey was still at the wretched place going mad, torturing Bendy and Boris and causing anyone else who got in his way to suffer, but it as turned out, it had just been sweet little plunger-hat Bendy the Dancing Demon behind all the disappearances. And murders.

Sara felt a sudden harshness towards the demon she had never felt before. “Explain.” She snapped, furrowing her eyebrows and taking a step back.

Bendy looked shocked. “Please don’t be-”

“EXPLAIN!!!” Sara roared, tears streaming down her face. “You! You of all people should know the horrors of murder! You took lives, you monster! You’re not the sweet little Bendy I used to love! Y-” Sara’s words became lost in her sobs as she fell against the wall, sliding down until she sat on the floor, curling her knees to her chest. How would she come out of this situation without feeling like she made a mistake?

Bendy remained unmoved by her sudden outburst, although tears were silently dripping onto the floor, adding another ink puddle to the already numerous amount.

“The night that Boris died was the night I killed him.” 

Sara looked up from where she sat to look at Bendy. He looked back at her with raw and powerful remorse written on every inch of his animated face. He had not wiped off his tears, for two straight black lines ran down the length of his face, making the tears look like they had always been part of Bendy’s character.

“I had heard you scream from down the hall when I was in my bed,” the demon quietly explained. “I became nervous ‘cause you never yelled, and then I saw you leave and slam the door, but I didn’t know that you would never come back. So I got out of my bed and went down the hall and saw Boris and Joey there...I felt something new. I felt sad. And angry. But it wasn’t like the sad and angry I felt when you said no cookies before dinner, it was more. A lot more. I became so sad and angry that something happened and I felt bigger, meaner and scarier and I didn’t like it but then Joey was saying all these weird words that I didn’t know and yelling that I was his or something and everything was the color black and I was super angry so I made him dead. I don’t really know what happened after that but he started to leak red ink everywhere, and...Sara I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too! I just saw him with Boris, and he-he-he killed my friend! My best friend was dead. And he lied! He told us that we were made to make people happy but we weren’t. I’m a demon, Sara. I don’t just look like one, I am one. When I was all alone in the house for so long, I began to go crazy and evil and-and-and the world was just ink and sadness and….” Bendy sniffed as he began to cry again. “I lost my mind! And Downstairs, I wasn’t supposed to go there, but I did, and I saw all these terrible things, and there were stars inside of circles all over the place and red ink-blood everywhere and I knew that....”

He took a couple more ragged breaths before he continued. “I was made because of the Evil demon man that Joey was always talking about and I was made to be an Evil monster. So I started being an evil monster and doing all these things with candles and-and-and Henry was in on it too, and I was so mad about you and Boris and at Joey and at me that I wrote a letter to Henry pretending to be Joey and when Henry came I made him dead too because I was so mad and wanted revenge because they made me hurt and feel sad for so many years because they were greedy and selfish and nasty and-”

The little toon broke down again. Quick as a flash, Sara was up on her feet, holding Bendy in her arms as she would a small baby. He continued to sob, clutching Sara’s blouse.

“Bendy.”

Bendy sniffed and looked up at her warm face, surprised that her anger had gone.

“Huh?”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

Bendy shifted in her grasp, sitting up on her arm but still clutching her shirt.

“But I’m evil and I made people dead. You don’t want that. I’m a monster that is evil and-”

“Listen to me.” she said, cutting him off mid-sentence. “I would have done the exact same thing if I were you. The world is better off without those men. They were a menace to society and the world. They can’t harm anyone ever again because of you. Do you hear me?”

He looked up at her, shocked, then nodded slowly. “Mm-hmm.”

She smiled. “Good. Now, I want to know, Bendy. Why did you stay here in the studio for thirty years without leaving? The door wasn’t locked.”

He cringed. “J-Joey said that if I go outside, I’ll dry up and die. I didn’t want to die, so I stayed inside.”

“Have you ever been outside?”

Bendy shook his head.

“Would you like too?” Sara offered gently. 

“But-but the sun. I’ll-”

“Joey said that to scare you, Bendy. You won’t be harmed.”

“I won’t?” The demon looked as if a whole new world had opened up for him.

“No, not at all. Outside is a wonderful place. The air is cool. The animals hop around, and there is color everywhere. The trees are green and sway in the breeze-”

“I’ve heard something about a tree before, I think. What is it? It’s one of the tall fluffy arm things that stick out of the ground, right?”

Sara had an idea. “Why don’t you see for yourself? Bendy I want to ask you something. Do you like it here?”

He shrugged. “I’ve never known anywhere else, so I dunno.”

“How would you like to leave this place forever and come live with me in my home?”

Bendy’s head snapped upwards and looked to Sara. “Your...home?”

“Yes. It’s a wonderful place, far away from here. We have a cozy bed, a warm fire place, and I have two daughters, Sybella and Shauna, who would absolutely love to meet you. You would never be alone ever again.”

For what seemed like the one hundredth time today, Bendy began to cry again. He threw his arms around Sara’s neck.

“Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes Yes Yes YES! I want to go NOW!”

Sara smiled. “Okay, okay! We’re going! I know, I know…” Patting the leaky-faucet like toon on the head as they walked towards the exit. She looked at the hallways as she walked. The old broken down place had been a confinement to Bendy for the last thirty-one years. From the ink stains too the disturbed furniture and props, she could almost see him tearing through the construct, in the shape he had taken the first time she saw him, raving mad. The posters on the wall hadn’t been touched. Old drawn photos depicting Bendy’s gloved hand and Boris playing his-

She stopped.

Boris.

There was still something she had to do.

Bendy tugged on her collar. “Why’d you stop?”

Sara inhaled deeply then let it out. “Bendy, do you know where Boris is?”

She seemed to have struck a nerve as she said the words, causing the tiny little guy in her arms to have some short little spasm. 

“I-In the other room. I think. Or something.”

“Well we can’t just leave him there.”

“Wh-what do you mean? He can’t go anywhere else. He’s dead.” Bendy said softly.

Sara looked down at him. “Bendy, do you want to bury Boris?”

Bendy looked confused and slightly fearful. “Bury?”

The kind woman set Bendy down on the ground where he sat criss-cross as she explained to him the tradition of burying someone.

“Something that we do, when someone we love dies, is we bury them. We’ll dress them all up, nice and fancy, then we’ll put them in a long wooden box called a coffin. The we dig a hole in the ground and put the coffin with the person inside. Once that is done, we’ll dig the hole back up and put a small little sign over the place where he lies, saying who it is and when he died. We can decorate it with flowers and pictures too. It’s a way of showing that you still care about them, even though they’re gone. Do you want to do that for Boris?”

Bendy stared at the ground, eyes fixated on a loose nail as he thought about her words before saying, “Yes. Because I love Boris. And I still do even though he’s gone now. I want to bury him.”

~*~*~*~

Sara stood quietly, staring at the spot where boris was resting. It had been hard to create a proper burial for him with what they had, but they did it. Bendy had gone into Boris’s old bedroom and got out a small little suit that he wore when performing. Sara had found a long wooden box that had traditionally held some sort of studio equipment, then went inside the studio to get Boris. Bendy had refused come , in fear he would break down all over again, and Sara couldn’t help but let tears fall as she slowly pried his corpse off the metal spikes and onto a table, where she had sewn his stomach up with a needle and thread. It was absolutely awful, but at least he was a cartoon. Sara would have never been able to do anything if he were human without becoming sick. She then was able to transport him into the ‘coffin’, Which she had then, with the help of Bendy, took outside. A small pit had been dug by the two of them and they heaved and strained as the they lowered the wooden box down into the hole. They threw the dirt back on top, and, prying a loose wooden plank from the exterior wall and a switchblade from her shirt pocket, she scratched jagged words into the plank before driving it into the ground. _Here lies Boris the Wolf. 1925-1931 You will always be remembered._

Sara sniffed. The sun was disappearing behind the hills in the distance, giving them a reminder that they had been at this for 3 hours. But in the end, it had been worth it. Boris was finally at peace

Sara turned to Bendy, who sat unmoving at the foot of the grave. “Would you like to make his grave pretty?”

“Huh?”

“Make it pretty. Maybe you can find something that makes this place happier and peaceful, like a pretty plant or a picture. Then we can say our goodbyes and I’ll take you to my home. We can always come back and visit, you know.”

The little Devil nodded and looked around. He had never seen that much of the outside world before, except through the occasional picture and open door, so he naturally felt inclined to touch everything he saw. He began to wander about the grassland, looking up and down, left and right, for something to adorn his pal’s grave. 

Suddenly, a small splash of color in the tan waving grass caught his attention: A single purple daisy, isolated from any others that might have grown there and on its own in the field, sat swaying to a beat the the dry grass could not hear. It had just bloomed, it's magnificent color hypnotizing Bendy. He slowly reached down to pick it, and it snapped with unusual ease. He brought it back to their little burial and laid it down sideways across the dirt.

“That’s a pretty flower, Ben.”

Bendy nodded.

“Are all ready to go th-”

“Wait!” Bendy said as he zipped back into Sillyvision studios, only to reemerge with a small picture frame. The picture itself was a photo that had been taken by Sara: Bendy and Boris were smiling and holding thumbs-up gestures, with the other arm around each other. This had been taking about one week after they were both created. Bendy set it right next to the daisy.

Both stared in silence.

Sara spoke gently to the little demon. “Are you ready to go now? We can always come back and see him.”

Bendy sniffed and slowly nodded. “G’bye, Boris. I’m gonna miss you, ol’ pal. I’ll-I’ll visit, kay? I promise…I promise…” As Bendy begun to trail off, his form became to appear less solid and more lax, a small stream of ink ink beginning to drip off on of his arms. It was small but it was enough for Sara to notice.

“Bendy?”

She put a hand on his tiny shoulder, only to draw it back, as slimy ink trailed off and covered her palm, Bendy turned to face her, ink dripping its way down his face, starting from his forehead. The look on his face caused Sara to take a step back.

‘W͕̪̓̂̓̈́͊ͨ̊hͩ̀͑ͫ́̏á̴̳t̐̓ͨͪ̑͗̔?̭͎͂̄̔ͭ͐’

His voice was unlike anything she had ever heard. It was several octaves deeper than his traditional high-voice. It had minuscule echo to it, a small reverb that instantly flooded Sara with a sense of insecurity, fear and panic. Before she could react though, the little devil realized his mistake and began to heave with sobs again.

“I-I did it again! Oh no oh no I’m sorry, I-I-I-”

Sara took a couple of deep breaths. If there was one thing she was known for, it was never losing her head and always showing forgiveness.

“Shhhhhh…. Bendy, you need to calm down. I’m not mad. You have to understand that what you’ve gone would scar anyone, human or demon. The one thing I would like you to do though is to try and keep that in check. That ordeal is behind us, and these painful memories should be kept under lock and key, not thought of anymore. We need to think about the future now. Everything from here on out is going to be okay. We can't change our past, but we can change our future.”

Bendy hugged her tight, nestling his face in her shirt and smiling.

“You always know what to say.”

She smiled. “I know I do. Now let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I wrote this when I was a tiny child. Somethings don't exactly make sense now, but eh whatever.


End file.
